Ash's Pignite
This Pignite is a / -type Pokémon owned by Ash. He is the third Pokémon that Ash obtained in the Unova region. He is also the only Unova starter in Ash's team that ever evolved. Personality Pignite as a Tepig during his debut appearance, he was seen to be sad and desperate when his snout got tied and like Ash's Charmander and Chimchar, Tepig was abandoned by his trainer due to being weak in battle (in his case he was abandoned and left to starve). When Pikachu was captured by Team Rocket making Ash became desperate to save Pikachu, Tepig became serious and determined as he manage to break their protective barrier with a single Ember causing the group to escape by air via para glider. Tepig happily took a liking to Ash due to his caring nature to his Pokémon which is the reason that he allowed Ash to capture him and let him join the team. Upon evolving into Pignite, he is a brave and confident Pokémon and also an adept battler similar to Ash's Infernape when he unleashes his Flame Charge to resemble Infernape's Flare Blitz and his newly learned Fire Pledge where he punches to the ground creating a deadly fire pillars in all opponents. He maintains his friendly relationship to other Ash's Pokémon especially Snivy who convinces him to battle his former Trainer while he was in his pre-evolved form. He also gains a strong friendly bond with Ash's Charizard when Ash decides to let it rejoin in his team during his travels in Unova and the Decolore Islands. When Pignite have bullet shells stuck on his nostrils, Charizard does a giant swing at him, but spares him when he falls into the edge due to his fear of heights. When Charizard is knocked off the fight, Pignite becomes very fierce and determined to fight his enemies and later both are seen teaming up to unleash their Flamethrowers. Although, Pignite's Flamethrower is not as strong as Charizard's. Biography As Tepig Before the events of The Battle Club and Tepig's Choice! in the Accumula Town Battle Club, Pignite was abandoned by his trainer as a Tepig. The then-yet to be identified trainer had tied a rope a rope around Tepig's neck, tied it to a post, and left it to die. Ash discovered Tepig eating the bait he and Iris laid out for him and realized that it was actually a Tepig covered in soot and proceeded to catch him. After being fed by Ash some Pokémon food and became desperate to save Pikachu from Team Rocket, Tepig became serious to fight them as it destroys their barrier using Ember to make them escape via para glider. Don George also recognizes Tepig who is tied up in the post after being abandoned by its Trainer and he allows Ash to take care of it which Ash lets him join on his team which Tepig happily accepts even being caught on Ash's Poké Ball. Since Ash promised to use him in his first Gym Battle, Tepig fought against Chili's Pansear in Triple Leaders, Team Threats. His attacks did not do much damage to Pansear, whose Fire Punch, Flamethrower and Dig attacks hit Tepig hard. Tepig then managed to bite Pansear's tail and send it flying and manage to defeat it with both Ember and Tackle, winning Ash the first Gym battle round until Ash defeats Cilan and his Pansage by using Oshawott as his final Pokémon. Tepig was confirmed male in Snivy Plays Hard to Catch! when he was hit by a wild Snivy's Attract, forcing Ash to recall him. In A Rival Battle for Club Champ!, Tepig battled against Trip's Tranquill. Like Oshawott, Tepig was defeated by Tranquill's Super Luck-boosted Aerial Ace. Tepig battled Lenora's Lillipup in The Battle According to Lenora and was forced back into his Poké Ball by Lillipup's Roar. After training in Rematch at the Nacrene Gym, he battled Lenora's Herdier where he won using his newly learned Flame Charge attack. In Ash and Trip's Third Battle!, Ash used Tepig against Trip's Vanillite. Despite the type advantage Tepig had, the match ended in a draw. In Gotta Catch a Roggenrola! Tepig is used to fight a wild Roggenrola after Oshawott had fainted during the fight and he too being defeated by it with both Sandstorm and Stone Edge combination. After being recovered at the Pokémon Center, Tepig is used again to release Roggenrola from Team Rocket's capture and later defeating Jessie's Woobat using Ember. He also manages to defeat both Woobat and James' Yamask using Ember and allowing Pikachu and all of the Roggenrola to destroy the machine using Electro Ball and Flash Cannon combination forcing the trio to flee using jetpacks. After the incident, Tepig gains a rematch against the wild Roggenrola after he lost the first. Tepig eventually gains the upper hand despite its type disadvantage by hitting it with a Tackle followed by a Flame Charge and it allows Ash to capture it. In Battle For The Underground!, while trying to remove Team Rocket from the Battle Subway in Nimbasa City, Tepig teams up with Iris' Axew and Ash's Roggenrola using a combine power of Dragon Rage, Ember and Flash Cannon combination to move the train faster. Upon using the full power to speed up the train as both unleashed their moves, Tepig tried to use Ember but instead learns Flamethrower in the process due to Ash's determination as the Subway Masters Emmet and Ingo congratulates Ash for letting his Tepig to learn a new move as Ingo sent his Chandelure to attack Team Rocket's ghost train with Will O Wisp but James detonates the train to escape while in smoke to make them get through their helicopter piloted by Doctor Zager. Tepig battled alongside Cilan's Pansage in Lost at the Stamp Rally! where they were battling against Subway Masters Emmet and Ingo's Chandelure and Eelektross while in the Battle Subway. After a hard battle, Tepig and Pansage got defeated. In Evolution by Fire!, Tepig finally reunites with its former trainer who abandoned him and left to starve way back in Accumula Town as Shamus threw Tepig away which Ash catches it making both him and Iris got mad from his mean and cruel behavior especially for abandoning Tepig. Don George finally settled to have both into a double battle which Shamus wanted to fight Ash with using both Emboar and Heatmor while Ash will use Tepig and Snivy who finally decided to join because of her concern for Tepig and her dislike to Shamus for abandoning it. At night, Tepig remembers the time he was released by Shamus back in the Accumula Town and he decides to abandoned it. Tepig decides to come but he refuses. Because of his cruelty, he ties up Tepig and left it alone. Tepig could not forget about what happened until he was found by Ash and the group and Snivy manages to wake Tepig from his depression by slapping to his face with her Vine Whip which she convinces Tepig not to give up the fight and don't let his guard down when facing Shamus which Tepig confidently agrees. During the battle, Tepig is initially unwilling to listen to Ash's commands whenever he sees Shamus as well as how he abandons it by saying goodbye. But he got hit from Emboar's Hammer Arm. When Shamus reveals how he abandoned Tepig and showing his cruel streak to think he was waving goodbye to it but to replace it with another Tepig who currently in his hands is his fully evolved form and is much talented than he is. Tepig was horribly surprised by this revelation after realizing how cruel Shamus was. Tepig was later hit by Emboar and Heatmor's Flamethrower and Fire Spin combination. By the time Snivy takes serious damage on both Pokémon, Tepig regains composure after Snivy convinces him to work together to fight and Tepig confidently agrees as he hits both of them with Flame Charge but it didn't do a thing. Both Heatmor and Emboar unleashes a combination of both a Flare Blitz and Fire Spin combination to knock Tepig down only to be tackled by Snivy to take a direct hit which she ends up fainted. Ash confidently makes Tepig do it to fight both Shamus' Pokémon in a handicap as Cilan, Iris, Pikachu and an injured Snivy are counting on him. Seeing Snivy gets heavily injured and being supported by Ash and his friends, Tepig angrily yells in a rage to evolve into Pignite as he demonstrates his abilities by hitting both Emboar and Heatmor with his newly learned Fire Pledge and defeats them with a newly powerful Flame Charge. Shamus wanted to give Pignite back from Ash just to make it on top but since he knows of his cruelty for abandoning him while he was a Tepig, Pignite burns him with a Flamethrower which he happily decides to stay with Ash causing Shamus to flee while he cursed him to remember this beating. As Pignite In Caution: Icy Battle Conditions!, Pignite was used against Brycen's Cryogonal and Beartic. He was able to take out Cryogonal by using Fire Pledge to aim for the center of the Rapid Spin but lost to Beartic when it used Aerial Ace for its Fighting-type weakness. In Rocking the Virbank Gym! (Part 2), Pignite was up against Roxie's Scolipede and after his Flame Charge was blocked by Scolipede's Screech and its Sludge Bomb was intercepted by Pignite's Flamethrower, Pignite used the smoke to his advantage and hit Scolipede with Flame Charge. However, Pignite got knocked out by Garbodor's Hyper Beam. Pignite battled Dawn's Mamoswine in The Mystery of the Missing Cubchoo!. Pignite managed to dodge Mamoswine's Hidden Power by quickly jumping and then hitting Mamoswine with a very powerful Flame Charge. It managed to counter Mamoswine's Ice Shard with Flamethrower and Mamoswine used Take Down followed by Hidden Power. Pignite used Flame Charge and hit the Hidden Power head on, knocking both out and ending the battle in a draw. Pignite battled Trip's Serperior in BW094 in the final round of the Junior Cup. Although it had the advantage, it couldn't land a single hit, even after using Flame Charge multiple times to increase its speed. Serperior eventually finished it with Frenzy Plant, knocking Ash out of the tournament and winning Trip the Junior Cup. After Ash lost to Cameron in the Unova League, Pignite is later used to fight off Team Plasma grunts. But it is soon fainted by getting hit from Cilan's Pansage's Bullet Seed as two of its seed shells manage to stuck inside of his nostrils. This problem is soon revealed in Meowth, Colress and Team Rivalry!. Pignite hasn't ate his Pokémon food unlike the others as well as unable to use his Flamethrower. Ash did his best to make a jump with his Pikachu and Iris' Axew. Then Ash let his Charizard make a giant swing on Pignite but it didn't work either. Pignite was saddened about this until Iris got a piece of leaf grass to tickle inside of his nostrils making him sneeze the seed shells from Pansage's Bullet Seed to come off realizing Cilan's accident in the battle as Ash let him blow him with his Flamethrower which he succeeds followed by Charizard's own Flamethrower to make Ash burned up as both are seen unleashing their Flamethrowers as Pignite's are not strong enough than the former. He and Charizard later teams up to fight Team Plasma grunts before Ash called them back when Doctor Colress turn the machine on them. In The Pirates of Decolore, Pignite is playing with Pikachu at the ship before being attacked by the leader of the pirates revealed to be a Croconaw. After Croconaw, Ducklett, Octillard and Azumarill are revealed to be abandoned by their trainers when Meowth tries to translate their language, Pignite angrily tells them that the trainers aren't so bad but Snivy showing her dislike to the horrible trainers for abandoning them especially the pirates' actions. She proposes the battle if they win, the pirates will stop stealing someone's food. Pignite teams up with Snivy against Croconaw and Azumarill. Despite fighting at type disadvantage, Pignite gives a lot of effort to beat them when Snivy hits them with her Vine Whip and Leaf Storm as Pignite defeats them with Fire Pledge. When Team Rocket plans to capture the pirates, they were knocked by their Pokémon to blasted off in the sky by Pignite's Fire Pledge after Snivy hits both Woobat and Yamask with Leaf Storm. Pignite was sent to Professor Oak's laboratory after Ash ended his Unova adventure. Known moves Using Ember as Tepig Ash Tepig Tackle.png Using Tackle as Tepig Ash Tepig Flame Charge.png Using Flame Charge as Tepig Ash Tepig Flamethrower.png Using Flamethrower as Tepig |stage2 =Pignite |img2 = Ash Pignite Fire Pledge.png Using Fire Pledge Ash Pignite Flame Charge.png Using Flame Charge Ash Pignite Flamethrower.png Using Flamethrower Ash Pignite Tackle.png Using Tackle Ash Pignite Brick Break.png Using Brick Break | Ember; fire; BW004: The Battle Club and Tepig's Choice! Tackle; normal; BW005: Triple Leaders, Team Threats! Flame Charge; fire; BW016: Rematch at the Nacrene Gym! Flamethrower; fire; BW050: Battle for the Underground! Fire Pledge; fire; BW079: Evolution by Fire! Brick Break; fighting; BW109: Cameron's Secret Weapon! }} Voice actress and actor *Wasabi Mizuta (Japanese) *Marc Thompson (English) Trivia *Pignite is Ash's only Unova Pokémon who was never sent to Professor Juniper. *Pignite is the first -type Ash owned that didn't know Flamethrower when caught. *Pignite also shares some similarities with Ash's Charizard and Infernape: **All of them are -types that evolved from Starter Pokémon at least once. **All of them were abandoned by their original trainer because that trainer thought they were weak.Fire Starters Abandoned **All of them became among Ash's most powerful Pokémon, proving that their original trainers had been wrong about their strength. *Despite having a heavy weight, Ash can easily hug Pignite, similar to Ash's Larvitar. Gallery As Tepig Tepig sleeping on Ash's shoulder.jpg As Tepig sleeping on Ash's shoulder Cryogonal vs Pignite.PNG Pignite vs Cryogonal }} References pl:Pignite Asha Category:Fire-type anime Pokémon Category:Fighting-type anime Pokémon Category:Male anime Pokémon